Mi momento va a llegar
by Luisines
Summary: Santana López está a punto de terminar la secundaria y no como ella esperaba.     Decisiones sinceras que la llevaron a donde está ahora, su lugar.    Tal vez otro tipo decisiones la lleven a disfrutar más ese último año, como ella espera.
1. Así comienza el día

_-Eres la Reina Santana López._

Se repetía una y otra vez frente al espejo.

_-Pero aun ellos no saben que eres su Reina. _

Sin despegar la vista de su reflejo tomo ágilmente la crema para prevenir espinillas y barros, no quería que su cutis empeorara aun más.

_-No estás en la cima, pero llegaras… Que sea el último año de secundaria y sigas igual no quiere decir nada, eres la Reina Santana._

Con su cara completamente untada por la crema busco su cepillo especial para limpiar entre sus brackets, era rojo, su color favorito.

_-Ellos te amaran Santana, solo dales tiempo… Ya te han ignorado demasiado._

Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras realizaba su ritual de limpieza facial, mecánicamente hacia todo igual que ayer, antes de ayer, hace una semana, un mes, años.

-_Tú no eres una perdedora Santana…_

Esto último lo dijo en voz baja y abandonando el baño, para tomar automáticamente su teléfono celular y mirar que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"_Santty si quieres que te ayude a escoger tus mudas de ropa hoy avísame y salgo para tu casa, no quiero otro "incidente" PD: Avísale a tu madre que tengo hambre_"

Fruño el ceño al terminar de leer el mensaje, murmuro ciento de maldiciones al recordar lo que había pasado hace dos días, respondió agresivamente aplastando fuertemente las teclas de su teléfono celular que no tenia culpa de nada.

"_Brittany, no me faltan los brazos ni soy ciega. Lo que paso hace dos días no se volverá a repetir… Te he dicho miles de veces que mi casa no es un restaurante y mi madre no es tu cachifa, es la mía_"

Abrió el closet para comenzar a analizar lo que se pondría ¿Qué tenia de malo su forma de vestir? A ella le encantaba y a los demás le debería gustar. Tomo "_Esto, aquello y lo otro_" cerrando el closet con un empujón de su cadera. Su teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era una llamada.

-"_Brittany no te voy a alimentar, déjalo_"-Atendió fastidiada mientras escuchada claramente el suspiro de su amiga.

-"_Pero Santana, me estoy muriendo de hambre y le di mi desayuno a __Lord Tubbington__…¡ESTOY HAMBRIENTA_!"-Gritaba demasiado duro para el gusto de Santana que se preguntaba ¿Por qué su amiga tenía un fetiche con el maldito gato? ¿Estaba engordándolo para comérselo?

-"_Britt ya viniste ayer y antes de ayer, hasta te comiste mi desayuno_"- Pudo escuchar al otro lado de la puerta alguien que se acercaba.

-SANTANA DILE A BRITTANY QUE SU TOCINO SE ESTA ENFRIANDO Y QUE SU BATIDO DE FRESA LE ESTA CAYENDO MOSCA – Grito su madre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Mamá debes dejar de malcriar a Britt, y espero que mi tocino este caliente- Escucho los pasos de su madre alejándose y bajar las escaleras.

-"_Como te iba diciendo Britt, no te pienso ali…"_-Se escuchaba el sonido de la llamada finalizada- _¿Aló?... –_Miro la pantalla para comprobar que la llamada había sido finalizada- _Nunca cambiara_- Lanzo el teléfono celular a la cama, su amiga ya debe venir en camino y debía apresurarse si no quería quedarse sin desayuno.

Se coloco su ropa interior para verse al espejo.

_-Tienes un gran cuerpo Santana- _A ella se le daba muy bien hablar en tercera persona.

Escondió su figura con ropa muy holgada, ella tenía su ideología. No se expondría como un trozo de carne en la secundaria como la hacían las porristas y muchas de las chicas que quería llamar la atención de los hombres, así pensaba ella. Peino su cabello para dejar una perfecta cola de caballo.

-_No sé porque a la gente no le gusta mi vestir, ignorantes de la moda- _Hablar en tercera persona y sola era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Termino de amarrar sus botas que eran un estilo muy rustico, para colocar sus lentes de pasta con una fina montura negra, que hacía ver sus pómulos mas marcados.

-SANTANA BAJA, LLEGO BRITTANY- Se preguntaba ¿Por qué todos eran tan escandalosos en esa casa?

-_Ve por ellos trigresa- _Se dijo por última vez frente al espejo para abandonar la habitación tomando sus cosas.

Tropezó con la puerta al salir, cayendo sobres sus rodillas y manos, la torpeza era algo que también acompañaba a Santana día a día.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras para no repetir el accidente, bastante tiene con los comentarios burlones de su familia.

-_Quita tus manos de mi tocino Brittany Susan - _Dijo de forma amenazadora sin terminar de entrar por completo a la cocina, la rubia era muy predecible.

-_Britt cuando termines de comer, ayuda a Santana a cambiarse de ropa, llegaran tarde –_La madre de Santana hablaba de espalda sin ni siquiera mirarla mientras fregaba los platos- _Te pondré el desayuno para llevar – _Finalizo, aun sin ver a Santana.

-_Ponga un poco más para mí – _Le pedía la rubia – _Santana sube a tu cuarto y quitándote esos trapos, ya subo por ti._

_-¿Acaso no tengo libertad de nada en esta casa? _– Preguntaba ofendida mientras escuchaba un coro de "_No" – No me cambiare, es mi vida y yo decido que ponerme, no me expondré como un trozo de carne enfrente de esos animales – _Respondió mientras rebuscaba en la alacena algo.

_-Santana eres muy feminista, yo me "expongo" con este traje de porrista y no me ha pasado nada –_ El uniforme de la rubia podría llegar a causar infarto para las personas débiles, más que el uniforme era el cuerpo _exquisito _que tenia la portadora de aquellos ojos azules.

-_Brittany tiene razón Santana, haz caso por una vez en tu vida, y deja de ser tan terca, ya con tu padre me basta. Además, nadie te pide que vayas con un Body, solo se normal_ – Su madre no parecía molesta ni alterada, hablaba muy calmado, ya no era la primera vez que esta situación se presentaba en la mañana de su hogar.

-¿_Es que me estas llamando anormal? –_ Se llevaba la mano al pecho para expresar lo ofendida que estaba – _Mi propia madre, apuñalada por mi propia sangre… Mal, mal – _Movía la cabeza en forma de negación, se divertida con la forma de reaccionar de la rubia y su madre -_¿Dónde pusiste mi caja chicle mujer?_

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan adicta? Debes dejarlo, en una semana te quitaran los brackets y leí en internet que si masticas mucho chicle se te caen los dientes – _Definitivamente la morena ya estaba acostumbrada a la clase de comentarios de su amiga, era lo poco que podría alegrarla.

-_Britt, también leíste en internet que podrías cruzar a un gato con un pato, encerraste a un pato que conseguimos en el lago y a __Lord Tubbington en tu habitación para darles "intimidad" – _Paso horas explicándole a la rubia que no podría andar por ahí tratando de cruzar a los animales, y explicándole que tampoco podría tener un hijo mitad pato y mitad humano si tenía relaciones con uno, tiempo perdido, la amiga no entendió ni una sola palabra.

-_Era ciencia Santana, pudiste ser la mejor amiga de una científica, pero tenias que frustrar mis experimentos – _Bufo mientras dejaba el plato en el fregadero y recogía sus cosas para salir del hogar de los López.

-_Soy lo peor – _Dijo de forma irónica la morena que encontró sus chicles llevándose uno a la boca y guardando los demás – _Adiós madre_.

-_Toma, desayuna cuando puedas, estas como un pitillo – _Abrazo a su hija y la despidió con un beso en la frente – _Si ocurre lo que __**ya tú sabes**__ no dejes que seque solo, mancha la ropa Santana_- Alcanzo a decir cuando las jóvenes ya abandonaban la casa.

En el garaje de la casa de los López se encontraba un Volkswagen Beetle convertible amarillo.

-_Hola bebé – _La más baja se lanzo en el capo del carro con los brazos abiertos en un intento de abrazar el auto - _¿Has pasado frio? Mi madre no me deja dormir contigo, nuestro amor está prohibido_ – Decía mientras repartía pequeños besos en el metal del capo.

-_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu madre, podrías terminar haciendo actos sexuales con esta cosa y no está bien Santty, por muy necesitada que este, no está bien… – _Realmente sonaba preocupada por su amiga.

-_Si le vuelves a decir "cosa" te irás caminando –_La fulmino con la mirada –_No la escuches bebé, tú me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti, somos el uno para el otro – _Subió al auto esperando que su amiga abordara - _¿Qué esperas?_ _Llegaremos tarde_ –Podía ver que la rubia no se movía

-_Estoy esperando que tu bebé me de permiso de subir, no quiero molestarle, he sido un poco grosera…_ -Estaba apenada por haber llamado al auto de esa forma

-_¿Qué dices bebé? Uhm ok… Le diré –_Pego su oreja del volante para luego levantarla y dirigir su vista a la rubia – Dice _que puedes subir pero sin poner los zapatos en la guantera y que le invites a una copa de gasolina estos días_ – Expreso tranquilamente. No es que se burlara de su amiga, sinceramente disfrutaba seguirle la corriente.

_-¡Trato! Y tranquila bebé de Santty, tú y yo ayudaremos a Santana a que drene las necesidades sexuales que tiene–_ Dijo alegre la rubia y se apresuro a subir al auto.

¿Necesidades sexuales? Había escuchado hablar de ellas, también de unas tales _hormonas_. No le preocupaba en absoluto, vivía ignorante del embarazoso tema del _Sexo _y prefería seguir así.

El camino no era largo, pudieron disfrutar de unas cuantas canciones que sonaron mientras llegaban. Estaba comenzando a sonar _Baby can i hold you – Tracy Chapman _cuando entraban a McKinley. Santana maldecía, le encantaba esa canción.

-_No entiendo porque siguen pensando que somos pareja – _Soltó la rubia mientras Santana estacionaba.

-_Que lleguemos casi todos los días juntas y dejes a las porristas de un lado para sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo no quieres decir nada –_ El sarcasmo de la morena era una parte muy importante de ella.

-_Exacto _– Por lo visto, la rubia muy poco comprendía eso – _La última vez algunas porristas me arrinconaron y me preguntaban porque salía contigo, que no me discriminarían por mi sexualidad, pero les daba curiosidad de saber por qué contigo – Brittany _parecía confundida, ella no comprendía muy bien el tema sobre las sexualidades, ella estaba con quien le gustara – _Yo solo les respondí que estabas muy buena para mí y que no podíamos ser nada, ya que éramos mejores amigas y el libro de mejores amigas lo prohíbe –_ Ella era una de las pocas personas que había apreciado el gran cuerpo de la latina.

-_Ellos no me conocen tan bien como tu Britt, por eso no conocen mi genialidad –_Intento hacer una pose cool, que solo le causo risa a la rubia.

Su charla seguía de camino a la entrada de la secundaria. Entre la multitud trataron de escabullirse, era lo mejor para comenzar en día sin _inconvenientes_.

_¡PERDEDORA!_

Pero, ese no iba a ser un día donde Santana se podría escabullir. Sintió aquel liquido frio sobre su cara, pudo abrir sus ojos después de sentir como se escurrir aquel liquido por su cuello hacia su ropa gracias a sus gafas que protegían sus ojos del ardor. Su madre se iba a molestar si no limpiaba inmediatamente su ropa.

Escucho las risas de todos los que se encontraban cerca y presenciaron aquella muestra de humillación del equipo de… ¿Qué importaba? Solo era una forma de decirles a los perdedores cual era su lugar.

Escucho a Brittany decir algunas palabras a los agresores, ella solo se dispuso a ir al baño rápidamente para quitarse esa viscosidad de su rostro y poder ir a su clase y esperar que no se repitiera aquel _incidente _en las próximas 2 horas, no tenía mucha ropa extra.

Lavo cuidadosamente su rosto y se quito las gafas, vio su reflejo en el espejo notando aun residuos en la las orejas.

-_Me las pagaran algún día todos –_ Su rostro no estaba triste, ella estaba furiosa, cansada y harta. –_Santana López no es ninguna perdedora –_Se relajo un poco para terminar de limpiarse y cambiar su camisa por otra igual de holgada.

Así comienza un día de Santana López en McKinley y sabia que no terminaría mejor, podría recibir 4 granizados al día por diferentes razones. De porristas, jugadores, y cualquier otro que supiera que ella estaba de ultima en la pirámide social. A ellos le divertía, jugar con ella como una muñeca de trapo, sabía que posiblemente más tarde se encontraría sepultada en los basureros o estampada contra un casillero y estaba preparada para ello, no quiere decir que le gustara, su odio aumentaba pero sabía que algún día la dulce venganza llegaría.

Y si, Santana López era una _Perdedora_ con todas sus letras.


	2. Pasos para un nuevo lugar

Santana López sabe lo que son las decisiones, desde temprana edad sabe que para decidir se deben considerar muchos factores, el más importante es el _querer, _siempre se lo repetía su padre, aunque nunca supo el peso de esas decisiones hasta que entro en la adolescencia.

Pensamos que los niños viven en un mundo aparte, alejado de ese _todo_ que puede afectarlos. Creemos que viven ignorantes de los problemas que más adelante enfrentaran, su supuesta _inocencia. _Lo que no sabemos es que los niños viven tomando decisiones que indirectamente afectan lo que esperan ser en el futuro, donde estarán, cuál será _su_ lugar.

Claro que existe una inocencia, lo niños no están conscientes de sus actos y de cuanto pueden afectar, son libres de decir lo que piensan aunque a su vez poco son tomados en cuenta.

Desde el preescolar se le enseña a los infantes a ser educados entre ellos mismos, porque son frágiles y cualquier palabra o agresión verbal puede llegar a lastimarlos. Así poco sepan su significado, sentir el desprecio de sus compañeros les duele.

Santana nunca sufrió del desprecio de sus compañeros, y mucho menos de agresiones verbales, tampoco se le podría definir como una niña simpática, no se la pasaba sonriendo ni enseñando a los adultos las cosas que aprendió a hacer, como amarrarse las trenzas o los dibujos que la obligaban a hacer en clases. Prefería guárdalas para ella, era la única acta para disfrutar sus logros. Eso la llevo a ser una niña reservada, hablaba lo necesario eso era lo que merecían sus compañeros.

Claro que tenía _compañeros de juego_ como así le gustaba llamarles, no los consideraba sus amigos. Un amigo era algo que en ese tiempo la pequeña Santana no sabía definir, hasta que conoció a Brittany Susan Pierce.

En la pequeña cabecita de Santana a los 6 años de edad no entraba la forma de ser de la rubia, era como si ella supiera que Brittany era de otro planeta y nadie le creyera.

Conoció a Brittany de una manera diferente y a su vez _especial. _

-_No deberías usar ropa de color marrón, te hace ver __**ocada**_** – **Santana noto que una pequeña rubia se sentaba su lado, aunque no estaba segura que le estaba hablando a ella.

-_¿Me hablas a mi? _– Respondió de manera ruda. Lo noto y trato de volver a hablar de forma agradable – _Es opaca, no __**ocada**_** – **Se volvió a concentrar en su comida, se le terminaría enfriando se seguía hablando con la pequeña rubia.

-¿_Eres un súper genio o algo así? –_El acento de la _niña que interrumpe mi comida_ como pensó llamarla en ese momento Santana, era diferente, eso le causo curiosidad así que se dispuso a entablar una conversación con la extraña niña – _En mi pueblo rumoran que aquí en tu país hay mucha gente inteligente, y también con súper poderes, un tal "Hombre araña", aunque preferiría "Hombre pato…"- _La cara de la pequeña rubia demostraba concentración, como si todo lo que dijera eran cosas serias.

No le causaba gracia lo que decía esa niña ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Con que confianza viene a hablar de hombres patos? Ahora la _niña que interrumpe mi comida_ se enteraría quien era Santana López.

-_No soy un genio, y no me causa gracia lo que me estás diciendo ¿Intentas burl…-_ Santana no pudo terminar su discurso cuando sintió las manos de la rubia en sus hombros sacudiéndola de adelante hacia atrás.

-¿_ENTONCES TIENES SUPER PODERES? ¿ERES LA MUJER PATO? AHORA NO PODRE SER LA MUJER PATO… PERO… ¿PUEDO SER TU ASISTENTE? – _La rubia estaba entrando en pánico, miraba directamente a Santana con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la sacudía. Estaba impaciente por obtener una respuesta de la morena.

Santana no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía miedo, la rubia era más alta que ella, y seguramente venia de otro país, pensar eso la llevo a tener más miedo ¿No era en otros países donde hacían hogueras y se comían a la gente? Ella no quería morir devorada por la secta de la rubia, era demasiado joven, aun quería descubrir como hacia la Televisión para mostrar esas imágenes en movimiento… Estaba a punto de gritar cuando sintió que el agarre de la más alta disminuía.

-_Aunque, pensándolo mejor… Tú no puedes ser la mujer pato, no sabes combinar tu ropa y una de las habilidades de la Mujer pato debe ser ¡Súper estilo en la moda! – _Soltó por completo a Santana que cayó de rodillas aun incrédula con la actitud de la _niña que interrumpe mi comida_. La rubia la vio caer y se apresuro a bajar a su altura - _¿Estás bien o es una clase de juego? Si es un juego me parece que haces trampa, no me has explicado las reglas y así tienes ventaja sobre mi…-_Se veía entre enfadada y preocupada, parecía que a la rubia no le gustaba perder.

¿Santana estaba bien? No, no lo estaba, esta aturdida, confundida y un poco asustada. No sabía qué hacer, tenía que tomar una decisión, la rubia estaba bombardeándola en preguntas que merecían respuestas, pero ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Quería seguir hablando con _la niña que interrumpe mi comida? _ Era interesante, Santana no lo podía negar, pero aun no había evaluado los posibles pros y contras de entablar una amistad con la rubia ¿Y si se comía su desayuno? O ¿Si le gustaba comer pega? O aun peor ¿Y si no le gustaba el chicle? Ella debía tomar una decisión inmediatamente, y se dejo guiar por lo que _quería._

-_No te vuelvas a meter con mi ropa - _Se levanto para mirar directamente a los ojos de la rubia, noto lo azules que eran, estaba sorprendida ¿Había algo mas azul que los ojos de esa niña? –_Entonces… ¿Te gustan los patos?- _Le sonrió tímidamente.

La rubia sonrió aun más, confirmándole a Santana que ya no sería _La niña que interrumpe mi comida. _

Trato lo mas que pudo de limpiar sus lentes, el cristal estaba completamente pegajoso, dejo caer agua sobre ellos y sus manos. Se miro al espejo, estaba recordando el momento exacto donde paso a ver una _perdedora _¿Por qué no pudo evitarlo? ¿Dónde dice que hacer lo que te gusta es ganarte el desprecio de los demás? Sin olvidar sus ganas de humillarte.

Desde que entro a la adolescencia las cosas cambiaron drásticamente para ella, al principio pensó que solo era cuestión de adaptarse a la nueva forma de vida de un adolescente, pero luego se dio cuenta que no dependía de ella, había un público que decidía si aplaudirla o sacarla a patadas del escenario.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, no estaba de humor para los ánimos de Brittany, no necesitaba su lastima, con o sin granizado en la cara ella seguía siendo Santana López.

-_Deja que termine de limpiar mis lentes y vamos a clase, tranquila estoy bien. -_Su tono era calmado y cortante.

_-¿Me hablas a mi? –_ Esa no era la voz de la rubia, demasiado chillona. Volteo bruscamente para ver quien estaba interrumpiendo el momento en que creaba un plan para destruir toda Mckinley y sus estudiantes adentro, exceptuando a Brittany, claro está.

Pudo notar que la persona que estaba interrumpiendo no era más que Rachel Barbra Berry

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_ – Santana sabía bien que debería pensar antes de hablar, pero nunca se le daba muy bien _(Es el baño de mujeres Santana, ¿A dónde esperas que vaya? ¿A los arbustos?)_

_-Si no has notado, este es el baño de mujeres – _Claro que conocía a Berry, aunque siempre tuvo la esperanza que su tono de voz madurara un poco o que accidentalmente alguien le clavara un tenedor en la garganta, obvio que no quería verla muerta, solo que perdiera el habla y tampoco le molestaba ser ella quien le clavara el tenedor, para la estatura de Rachel era muy _irritante. _

_-¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta…Juro que pensé que esto era la cafetería – _El sarcasmo no la llevaba a nada, pero la divertía mucho – _Mala mía Berry_ – Sonrió, la cara de Rachel era un absoluta poema, tenía ganas de sacarle una foto, enmarcarla y ponerla en un lugar que al despertarse poder apreciarla y alegrar su día con una risa sincera, pero sabía que Rachel no iba a aceptar, era una proporción un tanto rara y tampoco estaba _bien._

_-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué me respondes de esta manera tan grosera? ¿Quién te crees? Los buenos modales son inculcados en el hogar, aparentemente tu familia no tiene mi la mas minim… -_Santana sabia que Rachel seguía hablando, su voz taladraba en sus tímpanos, golpeaba como vaso de aluminio cayendo al piso. ¿Por qué se alteraba tanto? Un poco de sarcasmo no le hace mal a nadie – _Además ¿Quién eres y como sabes mi apellido? – _Aceptaba los granizados, aceptaba que su madre la haga limpiar los baños 3 veces a la semana, aceptaba que Brittany le diera sus chicles favoritos a los patos del estanque, aceptaba que _Tomoyo _ nunca le confesara su amor a _Sakura_ ¿Pero que Berry no supiera quién era? Más que decepcionada, se sentía humillada.

-_¿Qué quién soy? _–Se notaba el reclamo en su tono de voz, trato de esconderlo – _¿Santana? ¿López? Estudio desde el jardín de niños contigo… ¿Recuerdas?_ – La cara de la más baja solo expresaba confusión – _La que te hizo beber agua caliente y pensaste que se te derretirían las cuerdas vocales y no podrías volver a cantar… ¿Ya?_ – Recuerda perfectamente el drama de Rachel Berry, lloro tanto que sus lágrimas fácilmente pudieron llenar una piscina infantil, pataleo, grito y les dijo a todos que Santana había arruinado sus sueños de ser estrella porque estaba envidiosa.

-_¡Ya! –_ Respondió un poco insegura. Aparentemente la diva no recuerda mucho de lo sucedido. Hasta tuvo que robarle un libro a su padre de medicina y explicarle a Rachel que la garganta no estaba constituida de trozos de vela como para que se derritieran - _No sabía que estabas en esta secundaria ¿Te trasladaron ahora? –_ Ignorada por Rachel Berry, nada podía empeorar.

-_No…Llevo aquí desde… -_ ¿Por qué debía darle explicaciones? No se lo merecía, ella la había ignorado - _¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, haz lo que tengas que hacer y vete_ – No quería la presencia de la diva, le molestaba, le incomodaba, ¿Cómo puedo ignorarle tantos años? No es que quisiera que la espiara o la acosara, pero ¿Ni su nombre?

-_Deberías aprender un poco de modales, así tal vez no te lancen granizados y puedas hacer mas amigos - _¿En qué mundo vivía Rachel? ¿Qué importaba el ser o no educado? En la secundaria solo valía la popularidad, era como una tarjeta de presentación que tenían los _populares_ en la frente que decía _"Hola soy popular y tu no, así que no me mires directamente a los ojos" _A los _no_ populares solo les tocaba sobrevivir, y tratar de graduarse sin daños psicológicos e intentos de suicidio.

-_Sigue sin importarme lo que digas, dejes o quieras decir. Sigues siendo la misma niña dramática del jardín de niños… Y si tanto te molestan mis modales puedes retirarte –_ Esas palabras salieron de la boca de Santana sin consentimiento alguno. Sabía que estaba mal, Rachel no era la culpable de que ella fuera una triste _perdedora, _aunque tampoco lo terminaba de admitir – Oye… Disculp- Demasiado tarde, la diva ya había abandonado el baño dejándola sola y sucia. Y no sucia por el granizado, no, claro que no. Sucia por su estúpida actitud de _Respondo feo y no me importa nada, total, no necesito a nadie. _

Se apresuro a terminar de limpiarse y salir del baño a su clase, el profesor no disculparía su tardanza así ella tenga un disparo en la cabeza.

Sabía que si este año quería que fuera diferente tenía que comenzar a actuar de una manera que la lleve a donde ella _espera. _Así su momento al fin llegaría.

Caminando por los pasillos solitarios mientras todos estaban seguramente en clases o escondiéndose de algún profesor para faltar e ir a hacer cosas que a Santana no le importaba en absoluto, decidió algo.

Esa misma mañana comenzaría con un pequeño paso, un paso de un largo camino que tal vez la lleve a _su_ nuevo lugar.

Santana López le pediría perdón a Rachel Berry y tal vez consejo para hacer _amigos._


	3. Que la fuerza te acompañe

Inventar una excusa para entrar a clases no le tomo ni 2 minutos a Santana, era la tercera vez en el mes que manda a su Abuelita al hospital.

Tomo asiento en la parte trasera del salón, intentaba tener el mínimo contacto visual con algún profesor o compañero de clases. El mínimo contacto con algún extraño inconscientemente la hacía sentir intimidada. Así que prefería pasar su tiempo haciendo _caricaturas_ de ella dominando a McKinley, siendo cargada al estilo de _Cleopatra_ mientras algún esclavo le ofrecía chicles en un racimo, odiaba las uvas y sus malditas semillas. También tenía un lindo látigo color rojo que pediría algún día por internet, según ella _hay que prevenir antes que lamentar._

-_Señorita López me podría decir ¿Cuánto vale la energía potencial gravitatoria en el instante 3 si anteriormente la energía cinética era de 15 Joule? –_ El tono del profesor era desafiante.

Santana pensó _No otra vez._

_-15 profesor –_Respondió secamente. El docente comenzó a garabatear el teorema del trabajo total y la energía cinética.

_-¿Cuánto vale la velocidad con estos datos? –_ Ya no solo era desafiante, la voz se le escuchaba también alterada

-_3 metros sobre segundos al cuadrado_ – Santana ni siquiera tenía contacto visual con su profeso, no era la primera vez que pasaba, el pobre hombre desde que Santana le corrigió en clases no ha descansado hasta humillarle.

_-¿Y la energía cuando la masa 5 kilogramos? _

_- 22 Joule_

_-¿Cuándo si la velocidad vale cero?_

_-Cero_

_-¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 13?_

-_Tres coma seis, cero, cinco, cinco, cinco, uno, tres_ – El profesor perdió los estribos y azoto sus manos contra la mesa de Santana, se le notaban las venas sobresalir en su cuello

-_¿DE QUE COLOR SON MIS OJOS LÓPEZ?_ – Antes de terminar la pregunta cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-_Yo…_-¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este hombre? - _¿Marrones?...-_La respuesta de Santana fue insegura, ese hombre le hacía tener los pelos de punta. Había considerado solo asistir a los exámenes, pero sabía que eso desataría más la furia de su profesor.

_-¡AHA! EN TU CARA SEÑORITA LÓPEZ –Grito entusiasmado -¿VIERON CLASE? LA SEÑORITA LÓPEZ NO ES NINGUNA SABELOTODO_ – Alardeaba su victoria con todos los alumnos que muy poco tomaron en cuenta aquel espectáculo Alumna-Profesor – _Bien… Hasta aquí lo dejamos hoy, para la próxima clase necesito un informe sobre "Como humillar a López y hacer su vida miserable", pueden retirarse_. – Dijo calmadamente mientras acomodaba su corbata.

La primera vez que paso exactamente eso termino en la enfermería con una baja de tensión y con Brittany llorando a su lado porque pensó que Santana había muerto. Pero ya la segunda, tercera, cuarta… Decima vez, perdió su gracia.

Santana se encaminaba a completar su plan. Debía buscar a Rachel y tenía en mente quien podría ayudarle.

_Lucy Quinn Frabray,_ sabía muy bien dónde encontrarla.

Si necesitara un tiempo a solas con su novio… Ok no, si necesitara llorar y gritar hasta quedar afónica y seca, lo haría en la biblioteca, el lugar estaba completamente desierto y la bibliotecaria estaba más sorda y ciega que _Shakira._

En la última mesa del fondo de la biblioteca se podía divisar 3 columnas de libros que no dejaban ver a la persona que los estaba utilizando, y ahí es cuando Santana supo donde estaba.

-_Quinn necesito tu ayuda_ –Dejo caer su cuerpo en la silla del frente a Quinn que ni se molesto en prestarle atención

-_Estoy ocupada, tal vez el viernes a eso de las 9:45 am. ¿Te parece? _– dijo sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo con una impecable caligrafía.

-_Quinn es importante, veras, necesito sab…-_ No pudo continuar hablando porque la rubia había ubicado su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-_¡Dios! Santana ¿No ves que estoy ocupada? Estoy haciendo mi tercer ensayo extra para mi clase extra del jueves _– Por fin le dedicaba una mirada a la morena que solo expresaba frustración.

-_Quinn… es sobre Rachel_ – El dedo de la rubia bajo lentamente por los labios de la latina y rozando su barbilla, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su boca trataba de articular una palabra.

- _Ra… ¿Rachel? ¿Está bien? ¿Esta buscándome? ¿Necesita mi ayuda? ¿SABE QUIEN SOY?_ – La rubia se estaba hiperventilando, intento levantarse para salir corriendo fuera de la biblioteca en busca de Rachel, pero la mano de Santana hizo que regresara a su asiento.

-_Tranquila_ _Quinn… Rachel está bien, pero no te está buscando y estoy segura de que sabe quién eres _- Santana trataba de calmar a la rubia.

-_Oh… Qué pena, me había hecho ilusión_ - La rubia bajo el rostro avergonzada y un poco sonrojada.

Quinn estaba totalmente enamorada de Rachel, no, enamorada no era la palabra, la rubia estaba _obsesionada_ con la diva.

Desde que Rachel Berry fue elegida presidenta estudiantil, Quinn no podía sacar los ojos de las diva, no se perdía ninguno de sus discursos, y se unió al periódico escolar solo para pasar 5 minutos a solas mientras le hacia una entrevista después de que ganara las elecciones. Recuerda que mintió cuando le dijo que necesitaba una foto de ella para el periódico escolar, le saco demasiadas fotos que las tiene guardada en una carpeta y las esconde como si fueran imágenes prohibidas.

La rubia tenía un problema, pero Santana no era nadie para hacerla despertar.

-_Quinn necesito saber a qué hora sale de clases Rachel…_ -La rubia tenía el horario de la morena en su libreta de _amor_, necesitaba esa libreta, tenía información muy importante que Santana ameritaba en estos momentos.

-_¿Para que necesitas saber eso?_ – No es que la rubia andará compartiendo la información de su amor secreto con todo el mundo, esa información era tan _suya._

-_Veras… He estado al principio del día con ella en el baño y…_

_-¿QUE ESTABAS EN EL BAÑO CON QUIEN?_ – Santana nunca aprendería a pensar antes de hablar.

_-¡ESPERA QUINN NO MALITERPRETES LAS COSAS!... Estaba en el baño con Rachel, porque ella es una chica y bueno… y ya sabes…Yo soy una chica y era el baño de mujeres…_-Debió pensar así cuando le pregunto a la diva porque estaba en el baño.

-_Dime cuál es tu punto López, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo _–La rubia retomo su compostura, no le agradaba nada que la Latina andará con _su_ diva.

-_Necesito tu maldito cuaderno de acoso_ – Fue directo al grano.

-_Jamás, ahora vete_ – Quinn volvió a concentrarse en sus libros y le hizo señas a Santana con la mano para que se retirara.

-_Te conseguiré una cita con Berry_ – Eso de estar acumulando planes sin finalizar no pintaba un buen final.

-_Te daré una copia, de las páginas que yo quiera. Hay cosas que no puedes leer…_ -La rubia se volvió a sonrojar fuertemente – Quiero _llevarla a comer, y al cine. Si consigues eso será un trato._ – Santana no sabía en qué lio e había metido.

-_Hecho_ – estrecho la mano con Quinn y cerraron el trato con un apretón. Santana por un momento se sintió mafiosa, hasta que recordó en el enorme problema que acaba de crear.

Primero, Rachel a duras penas recordaba quien era ella, y segundo le había tratado de una manera grosera en el baño ¿Cómo demonios la convencería para que saliera con Frabray?

Ya ese problema lo resolvería más adelante, el primer paso era encontrar a Rachel y decirle "_Hey lo siento mucho por tratarte como te trate antes en el baño, es que me sentí muy humillada porque no me recordabas. Vote por ti para presidente estudiante ¿Sabes? Pedirte disculpa me hace sentir más perdedora, pero tal vez podamos llegar a ser amigas, ya sabes, saludarnos por los pasillos y compartir comentarios amables entre nosotras de vez en cuando, pero no esperes halagos sobre tu voz y tu talento, no lo recibirás de mi parte… Por cierto ¿No te gustaría tener una cita con Quinn?" _Sonaba muy bien en su cabeza, pero Santana sabia que ni el cuarto de esas palabras saldrían de su boca.

Después de que Quinn le proporcionara la fotocopia de _su libro de acoso_ se dirigió rápidamente al horario de clases de Rachel. Eran demasiadas secciones donde describía detalladamente cosas como: Un fin de semana de la diva con sus padres, algunas secciones donde mencionaba a lo que Rachel era alergia, sus pasatiempos, su marca favorita de antibacterial, demasiadas cosas que al llegar a su casa leería con más calma.

Según _La biblia Berry_ como quiso llamarla, Rachel debía estar en su _oficina_ haciendo cosas que debe hacer la presidenta estudiantil.

Se encamino hasta el armario de conserje, respiro profundamente y golpeo levemente dos veces la puerta. _Adelante _fue lo único que se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, con un paso temeroso se adentro a lo que la diva llamaba oficina.

-_Muy acogedora tu oficina Be… Rachel – _No había intercambiado las primeras palabras con Rachel y estaba siendo irónica, si seguía así Santana iba a abortar el plan.

-¿Qué_ haces aquí? – _La diva está muy sorprendida de la presencia de la latina en su _oficina._

_ -Vine a… Ya sabes –_ Todo estaba saliendo mal, Santana había olvidado completamente que las palabras de disculpas le quemaban la lengua y le revolvían el estomago, se sentía enferma frente a Rachel – Yo quería dis… - Antes que terminara de hablar su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_LLAMA GRITA SI ME NECESITAS Y AL INSTANTE YO LLEGARE_

_SI TE HAGO FALTA AMIGO, LLAMA GRITA SI ME NECESITAS_

_LLAMA… GRITA, SI ME NECESITAS…_

_NO IMPORTA ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? NI ¿Quién? _

_SOLO DI MI NOMBRE Y LLEGARE_

_NO HAY PELIGRO, TU CUENTAS CONMIGO_

_SOLO MI NOMBRE DI…_

_KIM POSIBLE._

Santana no fue precisamente la personal más inteligente cuando puso como tono de llamada el tema de _Kim Posible. _Si antes quería abortar el plan y retirarse, ahora solo deseaba el láser que utilizaban _Los hombres de negro_, necesitaba esa maldita cosa.

Tomo de una manera brusca su teléfono, sea quien sea que la llamara en estos momentos haciéndola quedar en ridículo frente a Berry las iba a pagar.

-_¿ALO? ¿QUIÉN ES? –_Le chillo a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-_Yo soy… tu madre –_ Definitivamente a Santana no le había tocado una madre normal, de esas que lavan, planchan, te avergüenzan y te prohíben salir con chicos. No, su madre era _anormal._

_-¿A qué debo su llamado? ¿Me estas llamando desde el lado oscuro? –_Como si Santana fuera muy normal.

-_Obviamente mi querido Jedi, solo quería saber si ya pudo desayunar y si no ha sido atacada – _Claro que su madre se preocupaba por ella, la latina le rogo que no fuera hacer un espectáculo en la Mckinley, que ella le avisaría cuando el abuso por parte de sus compañeros fuera extremo, hasta los momentos podría soportarlo.

-_No, aun no he podido desayunar –_ Lo había olvidado completamente, y solo bastaba recordarlo para que el hambre hiciera acto de presencia en su estomago –_Debo colgar madre, estoy en medio de algo._

-_De acuerdo hija, que la fuerza te acompañe_ – Escucho el sonido de la llamada finalizada, y sonrió para sus adentros, debía admitir que su madre era muy divertida.

Había olvidado completamente la presencia de Rachel en esa habitación, cuando la vio esta había, con los labios apretados tratando de contener una risa ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría haciendo el ridículo frente a Berry?

_-¿De qué te ríes?_ – Estaba lista para atacar a Rachel si decía que se estaba burlando de ella.

- _De nada, solo que me parece adorable que tu madre se preocupe por ti _– dijo calmadamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la puerta.

_-¿A dónde vas?_ – Se burla y pretende dejarla sola, Santana no se puede sentir más humillada.

-_Vamos, tú y yo. A desayunar, ya es tarde, si tu madre anda preocupada sobre tu alimentación por algo debe ser… Tal vez estas en principio de la anorexia, y sinceramente eso le da mala fama a la secundaria ¿sabes?_ – Hizo una pausa para encontrase directamente con la mirada confundida de la latina – _Como presidenta escolar no puedo darme el lujo de que las personas crean que hay un problema de anorexia. Además comiendo tal vez dejes de tartamudear y decirme porque has venido a verme_ – Abrió la puerta haciendo señal a Santana para que saliera.

Santana no sabía cómo había llegado a estar sentada en una mesa con Rachel, la había seguido en silencio y sin replica alguna en todo el trayecto hacia el comedor.

-_Bien, ahora dime de qué quieres hablar Sa…_ -Ahí estaba otra vez, la diva está desatando de nuevo la furia latina.

-_Santana, mi nombre es Santana_ – Necesitaba urgentemente una tarjeta de presentación

-_Correcto, ahora Santana ¿Por qué apareciste en mi oficina?_ – las manos de Rachel estaban en su barbilla mirado directamente a los ojos de la latina con una amable sonrisa, resultado, una Santana intimidada que metería la pata.

_-¿A eso lo llamas oficina? Claro, se ajusta a tu estatura, es como una cueva donde tú eres el duende_ – Bingo, tenemos una ganadora.

La sonrisa de Rachel fue desapareciendo lentamente con cada palabra de Santana mientras sus ojos reflejaban decepción. Se levanto rápidamente susurrando un _con permiso_.

-_Espera_ – Las manos de la latina tomaron su ante brazo izquierdo obligando a tomar asiento – _Yo…_ - tenía que decir algo rápido, todo su plan se iba a la mierda en ese instante – _Tu…_- Nunca se le había hecho tan difícil inventar algo como en ese preciso momento, estaba perdida, su cerebro estaba colapsando, así que su boca comenzó a trabajar sola - _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_ – A veces se preguntaba porque no era un árbol, eran fuertes, duraban bastante tiempo y si alguna vez era cortada tal vez llegaría a ser una mesa de un bar de _Striper. _Estaría mejor ser un árbol que ser ella en ese momento_._

Santana estaba completamente perdida, como nunca lo estuvo en su vida. Y peor aún, posiblemente tendría una cita con Rachel.


End file.
